<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Get Enough by thesirensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857634">Can't Get Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong'>thesirensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop &amp; Tattoo Parlor, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Gift Fic, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, i love that that is a tag, janus is sappy, virgil is both sappy and a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus, Roman, and Virgil are planning to go out, but Virgil is taking way too long for Roman’s liking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Get Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireyAlex/gifts">FireyAlex</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the birthday of my partner, Jay!! I hope you love reading this as much as I loved writing this, lemon drop! (Yes, I know it's early, shhhh)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Virgil!</em>”</p>
<p>“Shut it, Royal Pain in my Ass! I’m still getting my binder on!”</p>
<p>“You’re taking <em>thirty minutes</em> to put on your binder?”</p>
<p>Janus sighed quietly, watching as his boyfriend did his best to drape himself dramatically over the rail for the stairs while he whined for their third boyfriend to come down the stairs.</p>
<p>“It’s been like… Ten minutes, Ro,” Virgil said, finally making an appearance at the top of the stairs, rolling his eyes with a fond smile directed towards the pouting drama king.</p>
<p>“That is still <em>way</em> too long to get dressed, UV Light of my life.”</p>
<p>Well that was an interesting one. Janus gave Roman props for creativity instead of falling back on Black Knight again.</p>
<p>“Did you just call me a UV Light?” Virgil asked, grabbing a plaid button up from a doorknob and shaking it out as he began to descend the stairs.</p>
<p>Roman and Virgil continued to bicker, but as soon as Virgil reached the halfway point, Janus’ eyes zeroed in on his shoulder and it took him two seconds to recognize the flowers layered vibrantly under his skin.</p>
<p>“Love bite, what’s that?” Janus asked, speaking up to interrupt Roman’s next quip and draw everyone’s attention to Virgil’s left shoulder where a poppy and a magnolia resided.</p>
<p>“<em>Vee!</em>” Roman gasped, though instead of putting his hand to his chest in mock offense like Janus had <em>expected</em>, he took a step up.</p>
<p>“Roman I swear to God if my railing breaks-” Virgil started, though he was laughing as Roman attempted to manhandle him closer to get a closer look at the tattooed flowers.</p>
<p>“This is not my work! Where did you get these done, Cauldron of love? Is this why you haven’t been changing your shirts in front of us the last month?”</p>
<p>Virgil raised an eyebrow at Roman, and Janus cleared his throat in an attempt to cover up a laugh.</p>
<p>“Roman, sweetheart, did you just admit to wanting to see my abs?” Virgil teased, his laughter flaring up again when Roman froze and then promptly let go of him to get his feet properly on the ground, instead of slotted between the railing to stand on one of the steps.</p>
<p>“I can’t <em>help</em> that your night hobby makes you eye candy, Virge,” Roman mumbled.</p>
<p>Janus cleared his throat again, then pulled himself off of Virgil’s couch so he could wrap his arms around Roman’s waist and place his chin on his shoulder, guiding the shorter man until they were able to face Virgil while he was on the first floor of the house with them.</p>
<p>“Roman is right, Love bite. You are <em>very</em>-” he punctuated the word with a quick once over of his boyfriend and a smirk, “pleasing to the eye.”</p>
<p>With Virgil’s face now red, the man huffed and turned away while he returned to putting on his usual purple plaid button up.</p>
<p>To avoid looking at them while he calmed down his own flusteredness no doubt.</p>
<p>“Okay, water bottles are in the fridge, you assholes, I’m not dealing with your thirstiness today,” Virgil said, swinging the shirt around his shoulders so he could slip his arms through the sleeve.</p>
<p>Janus and Roman watched him for a moment, watching the way the fabric hid well toned arms and the new tattoo of the flowers.</p>
<p>“Darling of the knight, did you pick those flowers for the colors or the meanings?” Roman asked, leaning back against Janus, who tightened his grip on the shorter man’s waist.</p>
<p>Virgil hummed, flipping the collar to lay flat and starting to roll up his sleeves while he thought, glancing at the two of them after a moment.</p>
<p>“More colors than meanings honestly, didn’t really feel like digging through flower meaning websites for something decent and no way was I gonna ask Janus when it was supposed to be a surprise.”</p>
<p>Janus couldn’t help the smile that spread along his face. He didn’t necessarily need to know flower meanings to own his flower shop. Flower arranging was more what looked pretty and worked well together, but he tended to familiarize himself anyway.</p>
<p>“Ah, and that’s why you risked another artist’s work. I suppose I can forgive you then, and you got lucky in this sense anyway, they’re very well done- wait.”</p>
<p>Virgil froze, looking at Roman who was scrutinizing him.</p>
<p>Janus wondered if their prince noticed the smile Virgil was fighting back or not.</p>
<p>“You did <em>not!</em>” Roman protested, pulling at Janus’ arms to try and get out of his grasp.</p>
<p>There was a pause, Virgil’s grin broke free in a silent admission of the “treachery” that was going to Remus’ own tattoo parlor, and Janus held tighter for just a moment.</p>
<p>“I suggest running love, I don’t think he’ll stop until he “punishes” you with kisses,” he warned, earning a blown kiss from Virgil before he bolted towards the front door and Roman finally got free.</p>
<p>Janus sighed, feeling his heart swell as he thought back on how when they’d met Virgil the man was facepainting a small child and make jokes to keep her smiling while he wouldn’t give them the time of day.</p>
<p>Oh how far they’ve come. Janus hoped “how far” would stretch into the rest of their lives. It would certainly make living worthwhile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/7BmynET">I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>